


Eros by the Fire

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Good bdsm practice, I spell Viktor with a K because I like the look of it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soft core BDSM, Teasing, bottom!yuuri, consentual, humping, kisssing, on vacation, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Viktor knows how to warm up, by using his Yuuri. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I suppose I am not the ONLY one who wants some more Top!Viktor action. :) so I wrote this. I am going to introduce this fandom to BDSM even if it kills me. I'm planning a five times fic too. and it'll be hilarious. hopefully.   
> So please enjoy some Eros curtesy of Victuuri. :)

The fire crackles merrily; sparks rise up illuminating the brick of the chimney. Outside the wind hurls itself against the corners of the small cabin. Yuuri lies on the faux polar bear rug reading. The manga was one Mari had found and it included ice skating. The two main character looks remarkably like him and Viktor but the Mangaka had clearly taken the story in a different direction, even if there was a note on one of the side character’s designs that maybe she’d been a bit too interested in Victuuri. The online ship name for he and Viktor. 

It was odd having a ship name and knowing that millions of people supported their relationship. He tried to shake those thoughts away as the door opened and in bound Makkachin, covered in snow. Viktor right behind him. He was bundled up in a thick coat, earmuffs, a thick scarf and boots. 

“It’s freezing out there, good thing we got here when we did.” Viktor said as he started to undo himself. 

“How are the roads?” Yuuri asked. 

“I shall have to call Yakov and tell him we may be a couple days late, the roads are far too slick to drive safely on. Saw a wreck about a mile away as well.” Viktor replied. The cabin they had rented for a short break before worlds was nestled among a pine forest. It had dumped about fourteen inches of snow in one day, and more was coming down even as Viktor spoke. 

He hung up his winter things before making his way over to Yuuri. The younger skater bent the top corner of the page he was on and put the manga to the side. 

“Like it?” Viktor asked, indicating the manga. It was in Japanese so Yuuri would have to read it to him if he were to enjoy it also. 

“It’s cute, and funny and I may have an idea for a program or two?” Yuuri replied. Viktor knelt beside him to put more wood on the fire. He stoked it up so it will last a while. Then he’s on top of Yuuri. 

“You’re hands are still like ice!” Yuuri yelped as said cold hands wiggled their way under his sweater, shirt and finally landed on the skin of the small of his back. He wiggle to try and get away, but Viktor hitched the clothing upwards until Yuuri had no choice but to be bare chested. 

“Help me warm up, dear?” Viktor said, salaciously as ever. He licked his lips for good effect and Yuuri felt his mouth go dry. The Eros that was gliding off Viktor right now had even his soul crying out for Viktor to take him.

“Well, just this once, I suppose.” Yuuri said; doing his best to not wilt at Viktor’s will so soon. Sometimes he wanted too, and other times he wanted to make Viktor work for it. This just so happened to be one of those times. 

Viktor swooped in for a kiss. A hand gently cradled Yuuri’s cheek and chin, lips brush his, softly at first, but then grabbed for more. Viktor bit Yuuri’s bottom lip, teeth scraped against soft flesh and Yuuri moaned at the slight pain it caused. 

Viktor’s cold hands went from hip to nipples, then traced his body again. Fingers delicate and soft as Viktor mapped out every section of Yuuri’s torso. Their erections rubbed up against fabric and each other. Ever so slowly, Viktor slid himself against Yuuri. Both moaning into the kiss they had yet to break. Their breath hard and caught by the other. The firelight casts a yellow glow upon them. 

Viktor doesn’t bother with his own clothes, at this point they are both so near that it doesn’t matter anymore. Hips moving to a faster rhythm the two work themselves to release. Viktor rests on top of Yuuri. A place he usually ends up anyway, and finally break the kiss. 

“Ewwww…” Yuuri makes a face. 

“What?” 

“We humped each other.” Yuuri slaps Viktor’s arm softly. 

Viktor chuckles, “Yes and?” 

“And?” 

“I could go for another round if you are up for it.” Viktor said. 

“Let’s have hot chocolate first.” Yuuri replied. They’d both be put on a very strict diet when they got back to the Russian Rink. And Yuuri was taking advantage before he had to watch his weight too much. 

Viktor chuckled, pecked the tip of his nose, then levered himself up. “Sounds good to me.” he agrees. Even Viktor had a weak spot, and besides Pork Cutlet bowls, it was Hot Chocolate. 

~*~

Yuuri knew he’d have aching balls when they finally went back to Yakov to train; he is pinned to the bed at the four points by leather cuffs. Soft as to not leave bruises. He does his best not to pull as Viktor works another orgasm from him. Besides their small bought by the fire, this was his third and it was hard to get there. 

Viktor liked to tease him, continually bring him to the edge, then back him down, then do it all over again. Sometimes he’ll allow Yuuri to go over the edge into bliss, but then keep going until Yuuri is shouting from the overstimulation. He started out by being teased and Viktor is working him through his current ejaculation without stopping. Just his hand on Yuuri’s cock and balls. 

“How do you feel?” Viktor asked. 

“Alright, I’m alright, but Viktor what about you?” Yuuri asked. 

“Ah, my sweet, you are so kind to worry about me, and I will fuck you into this mattress...don’t worry your pretty head about that. But, right now….are you enjoying yourself?” Viktor slowly pumps him. Yuuri shivers. 

“I don’t know if I can do another.” He says, truthfully. 

When he and Viktor had decided to explore kinks it was important to Viktor that Yuuri tell him the truth even when in the middle of the scene. He took his job as Dom very seriously but he couldn’t do it without Yuuri’s input. Much like their Coach/Skater relationship. 

“Then I think it is time I take care of myself, no?” 

“Yes please, Viktor.” Yuuri agrees. 

Being fucked after getting milked is an odd endeavor. His balls are empty - or so he assumes - as a finger wiggles at his entrance, he relaxes for Viktor to stretch him. He knows better than to ask Viktor to go faster. He won’t. He doesn’t want to hurt Yuuri, he doesn’t want Yuuri to have a bad experience. Yuuri appreciates it even if he is impatient for Viktor’s dick to be inside him. 

He gasp air and closes his eyes. A second lubed finger joined the first and it continues. The overstimulation makes him twitch and gasp. His prostate has been hit a couple of times and his dick makes an effort to fill with blood again. It’s a very bad one. Yuuri knows that makes Viktor hot, and in turn he gets a sexual rush of pleasure that is quite unattainable any other way. 

The Eros from the two of them getting the other hot and bothered has to be the best thing about sex with Viktor. Well, there are several other good things about having sex with Viktor but that is top of his list. 

A third finger joins the first two and Yuuri can’t quite help the yelp he lets out. “Found it.” Viktor chuckles. 

“But….ah…..Viktor!” his prostate is being massaged and he feels himself getting somewhat hard. “I thought….” 

“It’s called a dry orgasm, honey.” Viktor coos to him from his place between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri blinks his eyes open, things are a tiny bit fuzzy without his glasses but he can see his cock his filling again. But if it’s an actual orgasm or a dry one he can’t tell. 

Viktor pulls his fingers out of Yuuri; he grabs the lube bottle and slathers a goodly amount on his own cock. He likes it slick to the point of messy. It was quite the discovery when he and Yuuri had sex for the first time. Yuuri doesn’t regret a moment of his time spent with Viktor. Especially since they added sex to their pure and bold relationship. 

Viktor levers himself up, the head of his cock easily slips into Yuuri’s opening. It’s a slight stretch, because Viktor knows that Yuuri likes to feel it at times. The stretch is good, not painful. Somewhat like they do before skating even. 

Yuuri hums happily, the bliss overtaking his mind and body. 

“Ready?” Viktor asks but doesn’t wait for a reply, even as Yuuri gives the go ahead, he is pistoning in and out. Slow and steady. He isn’t in a hurry to get off. Not like they’d both been earlier. This time he wants them both to enjoy it. Yuuri can’t get his hips to meet Viktor’s movements, the way he’s tied on the bed means he has to take whatever Viktor wants to give him. 

Good thing Viktor would give him the world if he asked. Yuuri smiles up at the man perspiring above him. He smiles, wide. “I love you.” he says. Viktor chuckles. Peck the tip of his now with a kiss. 

“I love you more.” Viktor replied. Even though he’s balls deep in Yuuri, who’s blushing up a storm and so happy to be there with him - with Viktor - it warms his heart. “I love you so much.” Viktor breaths, gently. His hips never stutter as he thrusts inside Yuuri. Yuuri is working up to a type of orgasm himself. 

And when the time came, the both had their releases together, crying each others name in the darkness of bedroom. 

Yuuri’s balls ache even as Viktor keep himself buried deep inside, he rest on top of Yuuri, kissing at Yuuri’s neck. Intending to leave a bruise where everyone can see.   
Yuuri can’t help but slip into sleep. Leaving Viktor to carefully detach himself - dick - and Yuuri of the cuffs. Throwing a blanket over them, Viktor settles in besides Yuuri. 

Viktor smiles into the dark; maybe he’s found another way to get Yuuri to actually sleep. Yuuri huffs out a soft snore. Viktor runs a hand, lube and all, through dark hair. Kisses Yuuri’s temple then is off to dreamland himself. He meets Yuuri there. As he always has and hopefully always will. 

~*~

Makkachin, meanwhile, has found a bone to chew on, settled on the polar bear rug, by a slowly dying fire.


End file.
